Breaking Dawn Alternate Ending
by Shadowman55
Summary: This is my version to the end of Breaking Dawn. The Volturi and Cullens fight. Many die, including one of our werewolf friends. Jasper and Alice return empty-handed. And someone from the Volturi betrays the Volturi to save the Cullens.


**Summary: **This is my ending to Breaking Dawn. The Cullens and the remaining witnesses fight against the Volturi. Don't worry Alice and Jasper will return. Unsuccessful though. They will join the Cullens.

**Song: Saints of Los Angeles by Motley Crue**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Or the song. I just own the plot line.**

**Bella's POV**

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," Edward whispered. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here. . . ." His eyes cut to me. "Are you doing that?"

I smiled grimly at him. "I'm _all _over this."

Edward lurched away from me suddenly, his hand reaching out toward Carlisle. At the same time, I felt a much sharper jab against the shield where it wrapped protectively around Carlisle's light. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant, either.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" Edward gasped frantically.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane," Edward answered.

The moment that he said her name, a dozen pointed attacks hit in a second, stabbing all over the elastic shield, aimed at twelve different bright spots. I flexed making sure the shield was undamaged. It didn't seem like Jane had been able to pierce it. I glanced around quickly; everyone was fine.

"Incredible," Edward said.

Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," Edward answered brusquely. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

I looked across at Jane, who was staring at our group with furious disbelief. I was pretty sure that, besides me, she'd never seen anyone remain standing through her fiery assault.

It probably wasn't very mature. But I figured it would take Aro about half a second to guess­­--if he han't already--that my shield was more powerful than Edward had known; I already had a big target on my forehead and there was really no point in trying to keep the extent of what I could do a secret. So I grinned a huge, smug smile right at Jane.

Her eyes narrowed and I felt another stab of pressure, this time directed at me.

I pulled my lips wider, showing my teeth.

Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the ancients, who didn't so much as look up from their conference. Her twin caught her arm as she crouched to spring.

The Romanians started chuckling with dark anticipation.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chortled.

Alec patted his sister's shoulder soothingly, then tucked her under his arm. He turned his face to us, perfectly smooth, completely angelic.

I waited for some pressure, some sign of his attack, but I felt nothing. He continued to stare in our direction, his pretty face composed. Was he attacking? Was he getting through my shield? Was I the only one who could still see him? I clutched at Edward's hand.

"Are you okay?" I choked out.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Is Alec trying?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, his gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

I saw it then, when I had a clue of what to look for.

A strange clear haze was oozing across the snow, nearly invisible against the white. It reminded me of a mirage--a slight warping of the view, a hint of a shimmer. I pushed my shield out from Carlisle and the rest of the front line, afraid to have the slinking mist too close when it hit. What if it stole right through my intangible protection? Should we run?

A low rumbling murmured through the ground under our feet, and a gust of wind blew the snow into sudden flurries between our position and the Volturi's. Benjamin had seen the creeping threat, too, and now he tried to blow the mist away from us. The snow made it easy to see where he threw the wind, but the mist didn't react in any way. It was like air blowing harmlessly through the shadow; the shadow was immune.

The triangular formation of the ancients finally broke apart when, with a racking groan, a deep, narrow fissure opened in a long zigzag across the middle of the clearing. The earth rocked under my feet for a moment. The drifts of snow plummeted into the hole, but the mist skipped right across it, as untouched by gravity as it had been by wind.

Aro and Caius watched the opening earth with wide eyes. Marcus looked in the same direction without emotion.

They didn't speak; they waited, too, as the mist approached us. The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist. Jane was smiling now.

And then the mist hit a wall.

I could taste it as soon as it touched my shield--it had a dense, sweeting, cloying flavor. It made me remember dimly the numbness of Novocain on my tongue.

The mist curled upward, seeking a breach, a weakness. It found none. The fingers of searching haze twisted upward and around, trying to find a way in, and in the process illustrating the astonishing size of the protective screen.

There were gasps on either side of Benjamin's gorge at the size of my shield.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice.

My smile returned.

I could see Alec's narrowed eyes, doubt on his face for the first time as his mist swirled harmlessly around the edges of my shield.

And then I knew that I could do this. Obviously, I would be the number-one priority, the first one to die, but as long as I held, we were on more than equal footing with the Volturi. We still had Benjamin and Zafrina; they had no supernatural help at all. As long as I held.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," I whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shiled around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you."

"No. You have to get Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

Zafrina nodded solemnly. "No one will touch this young one," she promised Edward.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here."

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladimir growled from the other side. "He's mine."

"I want Caius." Tanya growled.

The others started divvying up opponents, too.

We watched, waiting as Caius looked to Marcus and Aro. Aro sighed heavily and nodded. Caius grinned and waved his hand towards us. The guard ran forward and stopped just before the barrier. One of the guards stepped forward and walked into the shield. He smirked and nodded to his comrades, his eyes on Esme. I heard a fearsome growl and looked over at Carlisle. He sprang forward and, with a sickening screech, removed the guard's head. I would have shaken with fear, but I had to concentrate. Demetri stepped through the shield and Edward slammed against him.. I watched as my husband and Demetri battled, their fight a lot more hostile than Edward was with Victoria.

I heard a screech and turned to see Jane stepping through the shield, Kate's hand clamped down on her shoulder. Jane buckled and Kate swung a clawed hand. Jane's head rolled off.

"RUN, MY SON!" I heard Edward yell over the metallic screeches and growls.

I turned my head and watched as Jacob ran off with Renesmee.

_Good-bye, both of you._ I thought.

"Bella, focus."

I whipped my head back around and watched as Zafrina kept my enemies off of me.

I heard a growl and a big mass flew by me. I recgonized Quil going to aid Zafrina.

The rest of the guard leapt forward and started taking on my friends and comrades. Stefan was thrown against a tree and his head rolled off his shoulders. Vladimir swung and his hand whistled past Alec's head. Alec chuckled and slammed against Vladimir. Vladimir fell backwards and landed on his back, Alec bringing his mouth to Vladimir's neck. Alec flew off Vladimir and I saw Leah slam against Alec again.

"Leah?" I asked, stunned.

Edward responded, even though he was still in a heated battle with Demetri.

"She feels horrible for not being nice and she's making up for it. She wants to be better friends with us, _if_ we survive."

I heard a growl behind me and turned to watch as Caius stepped towards me. I saw Tanya, unconscious against a tree, and realized that Caius knew I was the number one target and he was planning to kill me.

Before I could say anything, a blur flew by me and rammed into Caius. He flew backwards and I recognized Jasper's shape as he flew away from me.

"Jasper?" I gasped, despite myself.

Alice ran in and started dancing with one of the Volturi guards. He swung, getting angrier as Alice continued to dodge. I turned to watch as my family, friends, and comrades defended themselves.

"NO!" Rosalie's piercing scream echoed from somewhere away from me. I turned my head to watch as Felix and Emmett were battling, Felix kicking Emmett in the chest. Emmett fell backwards and I watched in horror. A guard who had dropped Garrett to his knees turned to kill Emmett before Felix's clawed hand whistled through the air and cut the guard's neck. The guard's eyes were wide as he fell backwards and his head rolled away.

Felix looked at me and winked before turning to meet a new challenge. I watched as Aro's eyes widened at the sight of Felix.

"You would betray us?" Aro asked, his voice laced with surprise.

"They didn't do anything wrong and you know it. You don't want them to be as big as they are so you are killing them, making sure you are the most powerful. I stand by what you taught me."

"To follow your masters." Aro hissed, stepping forward into a crouch.

"To do the right thing. They haven't done anything against the laws and so they do not have to be fighting, but here we are."

I looked away as a furious growl echoed from Aro's throat and they started fighting. I looked over to see most of the Volturi guards on their knees or dead. I saw the small mass of our friends on the ground. Some were resting, others were over fallen friends and comrades, and the rest were dead. I heard something whispering behind me and turned to see Marcus.

"Bella." He nodded to me, slightly.

"Marcus." I gasped.

I turned my head to watch as Zafrina battled with a few guards. The guards were dropping like flies, not able to bring the giant woman down. I turned my head back to Marcus and watched as he sprung.

Edward growled fiercely and spun away from Demetri. I slammed my eyes shut and waited for the inevitable feel of Marcus' clawed hand against my throat.

A loud crunch and a whimper echoed from in front of me and my eyes flew open. Sam's giant wolf form was in front of me, Marcus standing in front of him. Sam fell forward, and I watched as the snow below him darkened with his blood.

It was silent for a second before disbelief and furious barks, growls, and roars echoed across the land. I heard a bark of command from someone and turned to see Leah.

"Leah?" I called.

She turned to me and whimpered uneasily.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry that Sam died to protect me. So I ask that you let us finish this." I spoke quickly.

She thought for it for an quarter of a second and nodded. She barked again and the wolves sauntered backwards. I turned to Marcus and jumped forward. Marcus swung at me and I dropped to the ground. I rolled to my feet and swung a vicious claw at his head. He gasped as his eyes opened wide and his head fell to the ground. I spun to Alec and swung at him.

"You. Will. Not. Attack. Me. Or. My. Family. Again." I punctured the sentence with a swing after each word.

I swung my arm again and Alec's head fell to the ground. I turned to watch as Edward killed Demetri, Carlisle killed a guard, and everyone else was finishing their fights. I fell to my knees and sighed heavily.

"Is it over?" I asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Almost, but you don't need to do anything." Edward replied.

"What about Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked.

"They'll still be running, they weren't gone for long. Leah, please." Carlisle exclaimed.

Leah nodded and raised her head to the sky and howled. It was a howl filled with pain, loss, sorrow, regret, and of course the call. Edward nodded and ran around, collecting the dead vampires. I watched as everyone helped and Felix stood off to the side with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you and your family are perfect for it." Felix muttered.

"Felix, we are good here and don't want to go and rule the vampire world. You take it."

"No, Carlisle. I was with the Volturi, I don't deserve to rule."

I got to my feet and walked over to them. "Felix, you turned on Aro and the Volturi to help us. We trust you to rule the vampire rule. Please, do it. We are happy knowing that you would be in charge of it."

Felix nodded and I sighed. I turned to watch as the werewolves and our friends watched as the dead bodies of the Volturi and our other friends burned away. I felt Edward's arms around me and turned into his shoulder. I sobbed as I thought of what had happened. Irina died to defend us. Sam died, to defend me. And my worst nightmare was finally gone. I heard everyone soothing me, even Leah's human voice called to me.

"Bella." Her voice cracked on my name.

I turned to her and saw her looking down at the ground. I ran forward and hugged her.

"Leah, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"I'm sorry for the way I was before."

"No, I shouldn't have done that to Jacob and you suffered through it."

"Bella, I want to say thank you. For making me realize that I can be happy, if I try. Friends?"

"Of course."

There was a growl and the sound of pounding feet. I let go of Leah and turned to see Jacob and Renesemee walking into the field. I ran forward and picked Renesmee up.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," I crooned.

Jacob laughed his big, barky laugh and poked the back of my head with his nose.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"I get to stay with you?" Nessie demanded.

"Forever," I promised her.

I looked at the burning pillar of the Volturi and whispered almost silently, "And nothing can change that."

* * *

Okay, so to all you Sam fans, I'm sorry, but it said that there couldn't be 2 Alphas and well, someone from the wolves had to die. Felix. Well, Felix was a Volturi member, but he just... okay, I like Felix, leave me alone here. He's awesome. Vladimir and Stefan wanted revenge and they got it, at the cost of Stefan's life. Others did die, but no one too important, or at least, so I say. Sorry, but I figured Liam had to go... I almost got rid of Emmett when Rosalie screamed no, but he's fun to keep, especially so that he can continue to lose to Bella at arm-wrestling. I figure that Peter and Charlotte would survive, but would run off. and Randall died. He was killed by Aro. Alistair, he ran off so now, I figure he's going to stay away. Benjamin and Tia are still alive, but Amun thought he was going to die so him and Kebi turned to the Volturi... and the cruel man Caius killed them. He's evil and so I love how I had him die. So Garrett too almost died, but I made sure that Felix made it look like he was still for the Volturi and attacked the guard for taking his kill. If you have any problems with it, go ahead and comment. Hope you enjoyed my alternate ending to Breaking Dawn.


End file.
